Technical Field
The present invention belongs to the field of drug technology, specifically relates to the uses of sesquiterpene lactone compounds as the effective components or pharmaceutical composition in preparing drugs, especially the uses in preparing the drugs to treat rheumatoid arthritis and treat cancers through inhibiting cancer stem cells.
Description of Related Art
The rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a chronic, inflammatory and systematic autoimmune disease. In addition, the tumors greatly threat the health of human. There are approximately two million of cancer patients in China currently and 1.6 million of cases are emerging every year, which is a rather huge number. RA is a progressive and multi-joint inflammatory systemic autoimmune disease, which mainly shows inflammatory hyperplasia of synovium, mononuclear cell infiltration and neovascularization. There is no therapeutic solution and preventive measures for radical cure of these diseases yet and the main drugs prescribed clinically include non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs and adrenal cortical hormones, etc. However, these drugs have severe side effects to result in damages to liver and kidney as well as pulmonary fibrosis. Therefore, it is difficult for the patients to adhere to long-term medication. Thus, our purpose is to find an effective and safe medicine for the treatment.
So far, there is no report concerning the application of the compounds of Formula (I) and their pharmaceutical compositions in preparing drugs to cure rheumatoid arthritis.
The tumors greatly threat the health of human. There are approximately two million of cancer patients in China currently and 1.6 million of cases are emerging every year, which is a rather huge number. Therefore, the anti-tumor research is a very challenging field, but with great significance to the present life science. The therapeutic methods in the past focus on eradicating and killing cancer cells and the anti-tumor drugs often used clinically are mainly cytotoxic agents so far. However, these anti-cancer drugs have the demerits such as poor selectivity, strong toxic side effects and tending to result in drug resistance, so they are typical double-sided drugs and it is difficult with them to eradicate cancer and a high ratio of some cancers tend to recur. High recurrence rate of malignant tumors is always a challenge annoying the oncologists. More and more studies have demonstrated that there are a small number of tumor stem cells in the tumor cell population, which can amplify the population. They are usually at the slow cycle state with low sensitivity to chemotherapy drugs and are the origins of tumor recurrence. Thus, the discovery of tumor stem cell provides a new target for tumor treatment and the drug research against tumor stem cell provides the possibility to completely heal cancer.
So far, there is no report concerning the application of the compounds of Formula (I) and their pharmaceutical compositions in treating cancer through inhibiting cancer stem cells.